


Ottoke... Ottoke?

by shylo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Blink And You'll Miss It) - Freeform, (in the form of a poorly discussed threesome), (teasing degradation from the sadists r us duo), Anal Play, Begging, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, Jealousy, Messy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, No Dialogue, Noona Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylo/pseuds/shylo
Summary: Na Jaemin likes you very much. This is because you are his very best girl.He likes you so much, he lets you do what ever you want.Even if what ever you want is his best friend, Haechan.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Female Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, Na Jaemin/Original Female Character(s), Na Jaemin/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Ottoke... Ottoke?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen guys. I don't what to say. One day I was living my life and then I watched NCT Dream on Weekly Idol and then I was fucked. 
> 
> I stumbled into the Haechan tag on tumblr and I thank and blame @fullsins, @anqeluv and @jaeminsxhoe for what my brain did in response. 
> 
> Literally so many tags. All the sexing. Every sexing. I don't l know how this happened
> 
> (I don't even talk to these blogs cuz I'm too tired and shy) (I literally can't even post this on tumblr cuz ao3 me and tumblr are two very different personalities ◑﹏◐)
> 
> Also, do I reference this (https://youtu.be/0d3rxh882Tc) part in the Weekly Idol episode in this fic. Something about Jaemin's big "the world is ending anyway so fuck it" energy and King of Brats Haechan being made to suffer this twice every promo cycle really gets me. 
> 
> Also copious use of the pet names peach, baby, princess and Noona. (I feel weird using Y/N). The word slut is used once.
> 
> As usual, no betas and it's 3.30 am my time so pardon any mistakes (ಥ _ ಥ)

It is…. unclear…. how you got into your current relationship.

If that is what you would call it.

At the moment, Jaemin was occupied. 

And _you_ were currently being punished.

The silver haired young man is on the phone, hands gesticulating. He laughs at the voice on the other end of the line, chuckles, and spouts something back in response. Laughs again. From what you hear, you aren't sure if you caught the beginning of the joke or the punchline, Korean still being a language too unfamiliar to master all of the humor. In all honesty, you aren't really sure of anything, kneeling on the floor, his dick in your mouth.

Crazy, right?

It would probably make more sense to start at _the start_ . And to go to the beginning would mean going _all_ the way back. 

You have been the newest NCT Dream vocal coach for five months now. _This thing_ between you and Jaemin had been happening for 5 weeks. One moment you were working on his vocal lessons and the next... this. 

_“You can sing it like that, you know? Add some vibrato to it, or a little bit of a growling tone? You're Ice-cream Jaemin, you have to make them melt!”_

_Jaemin laughed, nodding along to your instructions. “Okay, I got it. You mean like this?”_

_Running through the verse again, he finished precisely the way you asked, and you gave a cheer, clapping. “That's perfect! Great job as usual, Nana! You always do so well in coaching. You’re a great listener.”_

_You noticed the tops of his ears had gone pink at the praise, the broad smile he held making his eyes crinkle and you couldn't help but blush back. “Thank you, Noona. I’m only good because you’re such a great teacher."_

_Jaemin was always a sweetheart. After a while of you both beaming at each other, you suddenly caught yourself and looked down, making an unneeded notation on your sheet music to break the eye contact. He was not so easily discouraged, tilting his head down lower so you could catch his grin in your periphery. Swotting his arm, you cackled. He grabbed your fist and gave it a playful squeeze._

_"I like playing with you," he smiled, the same hand coming to rest on your thigh, making you pause. "You’re so great to be around. I always wish we could spend more time together."_

_"We see each other for 4 hours a week."_

_"Well... it's not enough." The low tone and sultry glance caught you off guard, and you spluttered awkwardly. His palm was clutching the bare skin of your leg, skimming the hem of your tailored shorts, searing heat into you like a brand. "I could see you every hour of every day and it still wouldn't be enough."_

_You bucked._

_It wasn't like you hadn't thought about it. Working all day with various talented individuals had meant you might have gotten a few little crushes but Jaemin had always been your favorite. Bright, playful, praise-filled Jaemin. He was always someone you looked forward to seeing for 2 hours, twice a week. But aside from the somber thought that you worked for his company, he was also younger than you, younger than what you usually would go for. Even now, with his large hand gently placed over your outer thigh, you look over how tall he was and broad his shoulders sat, in comparison to his boyish looks._

_"Are you flirting with me?" you joked, hoping to pass off his attention as light banter between friends._

_"I'm definitely flirting with you. Do you like it?"_

It took two days for him to get you naked and under him and he hadn’t let you far from his grasp ever since. Even on busy days where he could only dash in for a few minutes between your classes, he didn’t leave without burning a kiss to your lips, hands grasping at all he could reach in the stolen moments. 

And now, here you were. 

You choked, trying to stifle a cough, saliva pooling around the hot flesh in your open mouth, and his eyes flickered down to yours. He patted the top of your head, unbothered. Encouraging. At last, he said goodbye to the person on the line, one of his members you guessed, and placed his phone on the table beside him. You wondered how it felt from the other end, what he felt, as he peered down at your tear-streaked face, red lips pushed up to his pelvis. 

"Okay, my pretty girl. You can continue."

You got to work, moaning around him as you finally had the space to swallow. It was a little too late for the drool that had already come down your chin. You didn't make any move to wipe it up. He told you he wanted you messy anyway. He was still mad about what happened earlier.

* * *

"Okay so the last note is an G4 right?"

"Yes, Hyuckie. If we can get that down and ready for tomorrow's recording, you'll be all set."

You sang the line once more as Donghyuck watched your mouth intently. Of all the studies you worked with, Hyuck always leaned the closest, inches away at best, as if mimicking the way even your tonsils moved, he would get a better note. You spent 4 hours with NCT's Haechan furrowed eyebrows directly in your line of sight. Some days it was fun, others, not so much. He leaned back and coughed, humming the note before he sang the line, pitch spot on.

"Perfect!" you smiled, getting him to repeat it a few times until you were satisfied. "I know you can get F4s easily but I think if we work on it, you can start widening that top register!"

"I feel like I'll pass out before then," he chuckled, folding the scribbled lyric sheets back into his backpack. "This Dream comeback just means a lot, you know? I want them to know I can still do my best for them. That they mean just as much to me as the hyungs." 

"Of course, sweetie. You can do this. And I'll of course be here to help in any way I can." The smile he gave was so sweet and tired and sad, you had the overwhelming urge to hug him. What was more surprising was that the young man curled into your embrace, his head resting on your shoulder.

"Thanks, Noona," Hyuck sighed, nuzzling close, rocking you side to side softly as you embraced. The hug was gentle. The thought still did cross your mind that maybe all this time you spent with Jaemin had you blurring boundaries a little too much.

"You're so full of talent, and your voice is so special. There are so many people supporting you. Take pride in that, okay? The rest of the guys all love you so much. You can go easy on yourself sometimes." You rubbed his back as you spoke. You were wondering how often he got such physical intimacy when a familiar set of eyes peeking through the windowed door made you freeze. A moment later, Jaemin had entered the room. 

" _Sorry_. My lesson is now and you're hogging all of the coach," he huffed, eyeing you and Donghyuck warily. You took a subconscious step back and laughed awkwardly, suddenly aware of how close you were to his group member.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hyuck smirked, rolling his eyes as he tugged on his backpack. His usual cheeky self was back in action. "Just trying to get some extra attention from my favourite Noona."

He winked, making you giggle. You then caught the look on Jaemin's face and coughed, trying to mask the expression on yours. With a bright wave, Donghyuck left, leaving you and Jaemin in tense silence. He stepped over to the door, watching his friend go before shutting the blinds and then turning the lock. He still had his back to you as he started talking.

"Noona… why were you hugging Hyuckie like that?"

"Jaemin, it was just a hug," you laughed, trying to brush it under the rug, but he didn't seem to take the bait.

"How can I be sure? You aren't cheating on me, are you?"

" _Cheating?_ " You let out a loud snort, turning to your laptop on the desk to load up Jaemin's vocal tracks to the bigger screen. "Don't be silly. We'd have to be _together_ for me to _cheat_. And still no _,_ Jaemin, for the last time, I was not doing anything with Donghyuck."

You should have expected it, but his warm hands on your waist, pulling you into his chest in a hug, was still a surprise. "We aren't together? But aren't you mine?"

"Well are you mine?" you snapped, rolling your eyes. His grip tightened in response, tugging you even closer.

"I always thought Noona was a good girl, but now I know she can be a mean little smart ass," he pouted. The tense, breathy hiss as he whispered into your ear shouldn't have affected you the way that it did but somehow your knees still slacked. He used a hand to move your hair, lips mouthing at the nape of your neck. "Of course I'm yours, baby. I want you so much and you don't even want me. How pitiful."

You turned in his arms to face him, letting him mouth over your neck and collarbone. There was something about him that just made you melt, had you completely agreeable, bending in submission. Maybe it was the endless adoration he gave you? That glittery Disney Prince look in his eyes? "Of course, I want you."

"Do you want me? Really? Na Jaemin, who has to beg for your attention?" he teased, rubbing a thumb over your bottom lip. You nodded softly, the digit passing slowly over your mouth. With a gentle but firm hand, he pressed on your shoulder, so you sunk to your knees before him. "I thought it was all the other boys that you liked. Maybe I need a reminder?"

* * *

So here you were.

Reminding him.

"My sweet little peach…" he breathed, tucking some loose hair behind your ear. "You're doing very well today. You always look so pretty when you suck my cock."

A hot molten feeling of satisfaction pours through you, and for a moment, you couldn't feel the aches in your knees and back anymore - just pure delight.

"You know, I like you, right? So much? I want you all the time," Jaemin groaned. This was the first time he had told you directly but you bobbed your head anyway, his balls brushing against your chin with the movement. He was silent for a few moments, enjoying the way you sucked him off before he spoke again. "Fuck, Noona. You really don’t know? I like you so much I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me. Break my heart, it's yours. Do what you want."

You couldn't help but laugh, pulling your sloppy lips off him and replacing it with your hand. "Are you serious right now?"

He grinned at you, full of playful mischief, as he thrusted into your closed fist. "Don't you know it's the sub that holds all the power? You're the boss here, baby."

"Yeah right, Jaemin." Rolling your eyes, you twisted your wrist at a different angle and he whimpered. The bottom of his shirt had ridden up, showing off the toned stomach he had worked relentlessly to achieve. Seeing him fall apart for you was seriously turning you on and hearing this mishmash confession was getting to your head like never before.

As he spoke, he hissed through gritted teeth, dangerously close to orgasm. "I'm totally serious. You're so good to me, good _for_ me, I'm whipped.”

“ _Sure_ you are.” He laughed at the unimpressed expression on your face. What was he even talking about? You were practically his living doormat. Na Jaemin said jump and you said how high. Na Jaemin said suck my dick and you said how hard. Na Jaemin said I want to cover you in butter and fuck you on the top of Namsan tower, you would say salted or unsalted? That’s just how it was between you. 

“Want me to prove it?” he purred, hissing through a particularly strong tug from your slick palm. “Take my company card, I don't even care. I'd let you fucking _step_ on me if you felt like it. Whatever you wanted, just as long as I could have you. I'll buy you a car, pay your rent. Even if you wanted to fuck another member, I'd let you. Whatever, I don't care."

The sex had made him delirious; you were sure of it. It was the only explanation for how crazy he was talking. You decided to go along with it for now, testing the weak, wavering boundaries of your ever-fluid relationship with Na Jaemin. 

"Anything? Like jewellery? Pretty lingerie? A Mercedes?"

"A lot of it, baby. Yours."

"Well, I _do_ need a new Macbook," you laughed.

"Let's go get you one."

"I want you to eat me out for an hour."

He chuckled. "If that's supposed to be you punishing me then, try again."

"What if I wanted to fuck Donghyuck? Would you let me?"

You had no idea where that thought had come from. The muscles in his neck tensed as his glazed eyes flicked up to meet yours. He bit his bottom lip, mulling over the question. “I’d let him fuck you. If I could watch.”

"You like me that much?" you breathed. You were gripping his cock tight, jerking him rapidly to the finish line. His eyes were screwed shut as his hand overlapped yours, squeezing you tighter around him. The veins along his throat pulsed as his panting increased.

"Like you? Baby, right now I fucking _love_ you. I fucking lo-" You leaned forward just in time, catching his load in your mouth and swallowing it down. He groaned, huffing through gritted teeth as you licked at him gently, catching any you might have missed. He kissed you, tongue lapping up the bitter aftertaste of his seed. Panting, Jaemin pressed his forehead to yours. "You're such a good girl, baby. My very best girl.”

You curled into his warmth, cheek pressed into the bend of his neck. Taking a deep breath, the scent of a cool cologne on his sweat dampened skin flooded your system. You could hear his rapidly fluttering heartbeat from below his ribcage. It was perfect. He was perfect.

“Let's hurry up and do this lesson so we can go get you that Macbook. I’ll text Haechan," Jaemin groaned, tucking himself back into his trousers. He was never one to play around when it came to training.

Scoffing, you pulled out some tissues and a mirror to fix your face. You could wipe away the eyeliner that had run but your lipstick was a hopeless cause. So much for your day wearing MAC Matte Lipstick in Chili. "I was kidding about the Macbook, Jaemin."

"I wasn't. Your Macbook is busted."

"Hey!"

“I also noticed you mentioned the _Macbook_ and not Hyuck. Does that mean it’s a yes?" he smiled, running a hand through his dyed hair. “I mean, it wouldn’t be the first time for us.”

Your head swivelled at that. He was pulling that lazy grin that always seemed to pierce you right in the chest. It was even cockier post orgasm, had you ready to get on your knees all over again. Facing your so-called _busted_ Macbook once more, you quickly got started on setting up for your vocal session. "Jaem... you know how I feel about us." 

“And _you_ know that doesn’t answer my question.” 

You again looked up at the tall, lean male, with his flushed cheeks and devil may care attitude. In your entire life, you had never had a threesome. One with Jaemin and Hyuck sounded... not bad. It sounded very good in fact. Very, very good. “Well okay I guess. If you would feel fine with it then I would like to try.”

"Good! I'll figure things out in that case," he smiled, clapping his hands together. Apparently that meant he was going to set it up. If organising threesomes were so easy, maybe you should have had more of them. “I’ll give you a warning though. You might need your safe words, colors, what have you. Donghyuck’s a sadist.”

“Okay but _you’re_ a sadist," you scoffed, eyes rolling. The imprint of his dick was still in your throat. You were lucky he was the last session, your day ending on a half day schedule because now, you definitely wouldn’t have been able to do much singing.

“Baby, we’re different kinds of sadists." Once again, he flashed a fangy smile. "Trust me, though. Together, we’re going to ruin you.”

* * *

Staring into the floor length mirror, a confused, lingerie clad woman looks back. 

This was ridiculous. 

You look ridiculous.

You _are_ ridiculous.

_"I have a big surprise for you Noona! Put this on for me and come out quick okay?"_

Jaemin had bombarded you with a fancy looking shopping bag as soon as you had entered the apartment, ushering you to the bathroom to get changed. He had darted off somewhere while you were in the Apple store and had refused to let you see what was inside. 

Yes, he got you a new Macbook.

After figuring out the dozens of delicate little straps and garters, you were dressed. If you could call _this_ being dressed. Gauzy pink lace barely covered your most intimate regions, the matching garters circling the tops of your thighs. You wondered how he knew your size but considering the amount of times he saw you naked, you guessed it wasn't too difficult. Your shoulders slumped, tilting your body this way and that in the reflection. It was pretty, gorgeous even, but you felt a little silly. The whole situation was silly. You were pouring your body into sweetheart lingerie for a guy younger than you that you technically _worked for_. Sure, he said he loved you while in a sex delirium but you still weren't _really_ dating _,_ just practically a glorified plaything. That he spent money on. You scoffed as you realised you were basically Na Jaemin's sugar baby. 

Could sugar daddy's even _be_ younger than their babies?

Aside from the utter shitstorm of Jaemin being an idol, this whole thing was a mess waiting to happen if someone found out. And somehow, you just came crawling back, happy to lap up his seemingly endless praise and attention. It was insane. The stern voice of reason in your head forced you to suddenly panic, and you grabbed your jeans, thinking to put them on when Jaemin's voice from the living room stopped you.

"Noona? Are you coming out soon?"

Yes, insane, that had to be it. Maybe, in fact very probably, could you have been stark raving mad, because with a shaky breath, you dropped the clothes to the floor, tugged on the fluffy, thick robe hanging behind the door and shuffled your stiletto clad feet (another addition courtesy of Na Jaemin) out into the hallway.

You guessed Jaemin was watching something funny on the television because he was laughing at a quickly, rambling Korean voice. The side profile of his face appeared as you rounded the corner, his eyes crinkled in a smile. A flutter of butterflies bloomed in your chest at the sight. Too busy being mesmerised, you realised too late that the television wasn't what he was laughing at. 

In fact, on the other couch, in full view of your robe covered body, sat Donghyuck, wearing the same black, scruffy Moschino tee and gray, distressed skinny jeans he wore to your vocal training session this morning. Last time you saw each other, you were hugging. You stared at each other in complete, gobsmacked silence, Hyuck's gaze darting from your face and then suddenly, as if he had just seen your state of undress, the rest of your body.

Then, he laughed. 

It was a loud cackle that broke the silence in the room, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Vocal coach Noona?! No waaaaaay!"

You balked, heart thumping in your chest and you scrambled back towards the bathroom, heels clip-clopping noisily on the ground. Jaemin was astonishingly much quicker, possibly preempting you taking flight and had leapt to follow. He caught up with you just before you had scrambled back into the bathroom. Not wearing heels you guessed was also an advantage.

"Baby, wait! What’s wrong?” he frowned, linking your fingers together loosely. “This was supposed to be a nice surprise. I thought you’d be into it." 

“I said I would be into it this _morning._ I didn’t think you’d have him ready by lunch!” you snapped. Seeing your distress, he pulled you into his embrace, arms tight around you.

“Okay I see now how this was stupid.”

“Stupid! Of course it was stupid!”

“I’m such an idiot," he murmured, fingertips now stroking the skin at the base of your neck. "When you said okay, I wanted to surprise you. In hindsight, I see you weren’t expecting this. I'm sorry. You’re so good to me and I’ve fucked it.”

"It’s just, Jaemin… This shitty threesome invitation aside, we’re supposed to be a secret. You didn’t give us a chance to really talk about it," you stammered, looking up at him with rounded eyes, feeling a little betrayed. 

“You’re right, you are completely right,” he sighed, eyes closing in his frustration with himself. “I didn’t even think. I just got so excited and, fuck. Listen. I trust Donghyuck completely and you trust me too, right? We can draw a line here. I'm sorry. And I’m so sorry I scared you, Noona. This was stupid."

Hyuck spoke up while he was out of view. “Is everything okay?”

Jaemin stepped around the corner and you lagged behind him, keeping close to the wall. Donghyuck had scooted to the front of his sofa, head coming up in a smile as you both approached.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, Hyuck," Jaemin sighed, fingers scratching at a phantom itch at the back of his arm. 

"You guys changed your minds? That's okay. You’re in charge here after all," smiled the slightly older of the two. 

“That’s right. She’s the boss,” Jaemin smiled, looking back at you. “And if you could keep us being together quiet for a while. We’re still working on things.”

Donghyuck’s eyes were friendly but teasing still. "I won't tell anyone, Noona. I promise, your secret is safe with me."

If Jaemin was warm, sweet tea, Donghyuck was ice cold lemonade: sharp, tangy, bittersweet. Jaemin was always so encouraging with you, both in and out of practice. Giving endlessly and effortlessly. Hyuck, on the other hand, had always been combative. In training, he could be whiny when he didn't get his way, cocky when something came easy and he knew you were impressed, endlessly teasing when you came into the training sessions tired and bleary eyed (usually Jaemin's fault). He was demanding in a way that Jaemin wasn't. You could see why the others gave into him. He looked over at you, all honey tan skin, big brown eyes and soft lips and you could see why you wanted to give into him too.

“Thank you, Hyuckie.” Jaemin let out a tense breath you hadn’t realised he was holding and murmured lowly to the seated male. You took the time to admire them both. Jaemin’s legs were long in his dark trousers, making his shoulders appear even broader. Donghyuk’s hair was a lazy mop that flopped across his eyes. You had admired it in the practice room as it seemed to grow longer at every new session. Everytime you shifted, the heavy robe moved the butter soft lace against your skin, teasing particularly at your nipples. It was making you wonder about how it could be them teasing you and how you were letting that slip through your fingers. You could have had them both and you just said no.

_Why did you say no?_

“Guys?” Identical looks of concern perked up to face you. Under their gaze, you stood taller, shoulders angling back with your false confidence.

“What’s up babe?”

"Well you made all this effort, I could at least show you what I'm wearing?" Your hands had already started undoing the knotted sash and both Jaemin and Donghyuck’s eyes bulged in surprise.

"You don't have to do that baby," said your lover. He put up a hand in protest but his eyes were still on your quickly moving fingers.

"No, I think I want to." Without further ado, and without giving yourself anytime to second guess, you unravelled the knot of the robe. The white terrycloth fabric slipped over your shoulders and landed in a soft _whump_ on the floor.

“Fuck.”

You weren’t sure who swore. A moment after, Jaemin groaned, eyes running over every inch of you. He had seen you naked or nearly so plenty of times now and yet, he would still be slack jawed. As much as you enjoyed his attention, it was Donghyuck you really wanted to see. The skin of cheeks had flushed ever so slightly as he bit down on his bottom lip, hooded eyes taking you in completely.

"Come closer. Let me see you better."

Courage pulled you into the living room, following Donghyuck's voice. You walked past Jaemin and stopped your awkwardly stumbling feet directly in front of the tanned man, practically presenting yourself to him. A present in French pink lace.

You could still say no right now and then you would all act like this never happened, they had made that clear enough. But the _look_ Donghyuck was giving you right now, you knew was something he could never take back. He had already _devoured_ you in his head. Would he always look at you like that from now on? Would all of your future interactions be his eyes on you, hungry, remembering this picture of you in his head? Blush coloured, expensive lingerie? It was embarrassing but you realised as much as the thought scared you, it also made you melt. 

His hands flickered where they perched by his sides, as if desperate to touch. Even now you could feel the weight of Jaemin's eyes on your thong clad ass, the backs of your thighs. Their silence was deafening. It was a moment before anyone spoke. You watched patiently as Hyuck took you in from head to toe, soaking up all the skin that wasn't encased in pink. Staring hard at what he could make out that was under it. He finally settled to look you in the eyes. "Fucking perfect."

"She is right?" Jaemin growled softly, slowly coming up behind you. He knew for a fact that praise was likely a direct hit of dopamine to your brain. You flushed, suddenly shy under all their attention. "I told Donghyuck that I had a very good girl who always makes me happy, that I would do anything for and can you believe he didn't believe me? But look at you, showing off this body that turns me on so much."

The tip of Hyuck's tongue flickered out to coat his bottom lip. Your eyes focused on that glistening patch. You wanted to suck on it was the thought you had as he sat back to inspect you again, watching the slow path Jaem's hands took over your skin. "Can I ask what you're thinking right now?" 

“I’m thinking I want it. Let’s do it.”

“Let’s do it?” Jaemin laughed, mimicking your tone. He soothed the sting of his teasing by kissing your earlobe sweetly. 

"W-will it be okay? You want this?" you mumbled, turning to look in his brown eyes. For a moment, it was just the two of you once more, the spell around you recast. 

"I want to know if _you_ want it baby,” he whispered, pecking you on the nose.

“I do.”

“Good. I want this too. Me and Hyuckie are going to make you feel so good,” he breathed, licking a stripe from the hollow of your neck, to the back of your ear.

“Mhmph, yes please.”

“Please? The good little girl knows to say please? Fuck I’m hard already.” Donghyuck chuckled darkly. He was working his cock through his jeans, the fist rolling over what you could make out was the end of his dick. The sight made you crave something in your mouth.

Grabbing your attention again, Jaemin softly rutted against the curve of your outer thigh as he spoke. "Do you want us to fuck you, baby?"

"Yes, please. I want you to fuck me."

"And Noona…" breathed Donghyuck, the word almost a command, as Jaemin's hands floated over, what felt like, every exposed inch of your skin. "Are you going to be good for us?"

Breathing heavily, you weren't sure if you were even able to speak. All you could do was look at Donghyuck as he looked at you, him eyeing over every dip and curve you held and you felt like you were going to faint from how light headed you were. 

Ever the disciplinarian, Jaem gave a firm smack to your behind to get you to focus. "You need to speak up, peach, now more than ever. Every question needs an answer so we know you’re okay. You're going to use your colours when you need them too, okay? Is that understood?"

"Yes, Jaemin. And yes, Donghyuck."

"You never call me Donghyuck, Noona," the brunette sniggered. "I think I prefer Hyuckie."

"Yes, Hyuckie." 

Jaemin wasn't going to let you get off without apologising and gave another smack to you behind that made you gasp. Now stepping flush to your back, you could feel the firm lump in his trousers directly as he kissed over your shoulder. His long fingers fiddled with the straps of your bra, feeling over the wispy lace in admiration. "I think you need to make it up to him, my peach."

Shyly, you turned to look back down at Donghyuck. When you had first put on this get up, you had felt stupid but now, with two young men, legions of fans clambering over themselves to get at _them_ , now wanting _you_ , you felt different. 

"Ask him what he wants Noona," Jaemin smiled, leaving another open mouthed kiss over your skin, this time behind your ear. His fingertips had skirted to the trim of the bra, dancing along your cleavage. 

"H-Hyuckie… what do you want me to do?" you stammered, eyes rolling at the feel of Jaemin's inquisitive tongue lapping again around your ear.

“What will you do for me?”

“Ah-anything!” The word sprung out from your lips as Jaemin suddenly took the opportunity to grasp your breasts in both hands and squeeze.

"Could you sing that fucking Ottoke song?" he laughed. "We had to do it the other day on a variety show."

You furrowed your brow in confusion. Even Jaem had stood straight to laugh. "Why?"

"Why not? You asked me what I wanted and that is what I want." Until that moment, Donghyuck had been sweet. Now, the troublemaker you were familiar with had arrived and was raring to go. Your lover didn't seem to mind, in fact, Jaem had tugged you to the centre of the room and repositioned you to face him.

"Come on Noona, now it's my turn to coach _you_ ," Jaemin beamed, taking your hands in his. He talked you through the lyrics and melody of the childish song and all the while you were very aware of Hyuck’s eyes on you, working their way a thousand times from the top of your head all the way down to the pink painted nails of your toes. A few times you caught eyes, distracted from Jaemin’s instruction. He started back, eyebrow cocked in a silent challenge. Daring you to say no, to back out. Your skin was sticky with perspiration. You didn’t need to be told but you definitely knew there was a firm spank down the end of that road. You considered it. 

“Okay you got it? Think you can give it a try?” Jaemin smiled. You nodded, faking confidence. You sang for a living. What was one stupid aegyo song? “And, action!”

"Naega neomu j-joah…o-ottoke ottoke..." you started, voice shaking. Jaemin nodded his big, bright smile in encouragement and you felt compelled to perform. Clearing your voice, you continued with more gusto.

"Naega neomu yeppeo, ottoke ottoke?" This time you accompanied the line with a head scratch and a shy hip wiggle which made Jaemin nearly jump to his feet with praise. His hands were already waving in the air in a cheer. Hyuck was near biting through his lip to suppress his smile. More like his laugh, if you were being honest.

"Narang manha bollae, ottoke saeng gakae?" you pouted, shimming your shoulders slightly and your breasts shuddered with them. This time, Donghyuck couldn't hide the snort and grinned behind his hand as Jaem clutched his chest with an exaggerated show of awe.

"Janmal malgo malhae johtago, johtago!" You finished with a flourish, stomping a foot and waving your fists. 

You probably look outrageous.

But you guess that was exactly what Donghyuck wanted.

"Good job, baby!" Jaemin cooed, waving his hands in a cheer. "She's so cute, Hyuckie!" 

"Yeah Nana, she's cute. More importantly, she’s sexy as hell. And she does everything you tell her to," the seated young man grinned, running both hands through his too long russet brown hair. His comment had your cheeks scorched with embarrassment, and you looked down to avoid the goading look he gave you.

At the call of your name, your eyes drag their way up to meet Donghyuck’s again. He crooked a finger in your direction. Obedient as ever, you took several small steps until you were before him.

" _Relax,_ Noona. I love good girls that listen," he chuckled, hands moving to rub soothingly over the skin of your thighs. "I _also_ love bad girls that _learn_ to listen. Which one are you?”

You remembered this time to reply. “Which one do you think?”

“That sounds like something a bad girl would say.” He smiled and it was dangerous. Those gleaming canines had your lungs heaving for air. “We're going to take very good care of you. Right, Nana?"

"That's right, my peach. We're going to make you feel so good." Jaemin moved to stand behind you once more, comforting you with his presence. His arm wrapped about your waist and as he pressed his lips onto your exposed nape. You could feel the bulge of his pants rubbing against your ass once more. This time it felt even harder. He moved his hands up, palms groping at your cleavage, before tugging down the cups. At the sight of your raised nipples, Donghyuck moaned, a high feathery sound, as his fingertips pressed deeply over the muscles in your legs. While Jaemin tugged on them, stiffening the peaks even more, you writhed, rocking your crotch in Donghyuck’s face.

“You can still change your mind at any time,” Jaem whispered, tweaking your nipples between his thumb and index fingers. You nodded, showing you understood. Meanwhile, Hyuck rubbed his mouth over the lace of your thong, his strong hands had snaking over the firm rump of your ass, groping at the muscle. Letting go of the warm flesh, you jolted as he suddenly gave it a smack. You could feel his teeth scrap over your mons, and you whined.

“I mean you _could_ take the lead too if you want Noona. If that would make you more comfortable? Well I mean you could _try_ ,” Donghyuck teased, dangling power in your face he knew you didn’t want to take. He stared you down as he pulled your panties to the side, exposing your sticky wetness. His delicate fingers circled your entrance, spreading the slick about and you could hardly stand up. At last, when two of those nimble fingers had pushed up into your heat, you gasped. Finally.

So much for taking the lead.

All in all, you were a submissive, whimpering, embarrassing mess. You could barely hold eye contact with Donghyuck as he grinned up at you. He rested his chin on your stomach, watching every way your mouth twitched and gasped, the same intense way he watched you sing. When you whined, and he keened back, mimicking the sound. You did it again and once more he teased you by echoing your embarrassing cries, laughing at your pitiful mewling. The minor abasement and full body stimulation had pinpricks forming in your eyes.

"Is she usually so submissive?" he asked, his thumb now joining the raucous fingering to rub over your clit. You were barely present between them, just a thing to be toyed with and handled.

Jaemin let go of the earlobe he had been sucking on to respond. "Yeah, always. Aren't you, baby? You're always so good for me, right?" 

Blinking up at his handsome face, you could only bob your head. He squeezed your nipples even tighter and you jolted, crying out. Shockingly perceptive, Donghyuck had noticed your eager reaction, and smirked wolfishly. “Does Noona like it when we tell her what a good girl she’s being? Does the little princess like us having us do all the work for her?"

You couldn't help but shiver at his mocking tone. Well fuck. The part of your brain that hadn't completely disintegrated could already feel the mountain of trouble coming your way. _Little princess_ . Well that was new. And embarrassingly, you _liked_ it.

"She's so wet," he whispered. The sounds of your noisy, greedy pussy was obvious to everyone in the room.

“Yeah, no matter how much I fuck her, that pussy is still insatible,” Jaemin smirked, tugging at your nipples so they lifted away from your chest. Donghyuck laughed, nodding his agreement.

“I bet all your holes are like that, right? Never satisfied. You just love cock, don’t you? Are you going to be a good girl and suck mine, princess?” Hyuck punctuated each question with a jerk of his fingers, curling and twisting them inside you. You couldn’t speak, just moaned obnoxiously loud in response. He grinned, as he sat back, leaving you delirious and wanting. Even Jaemin had ceased with groping with your breasts. It was like they were in sync. Donghyuck’s fingers were drenched with your juices but he didn't seem to care as he moved to unbuckle his jeans. He always sat with his legs spread wide and this time, it just made the hard lump in his pants so glaringly obvious. "Get on your knees, Noona. I'm going to _ruin_ that mouth of yours." 

You slunk down to the floor, the second time that day, eyes crossing slightly to take in the sight of Donghyuck's cock. It wasn't terribly big, but it was pretty. Almost as long as Jaemin but he was thicker and had only a spare garden of hair at the base. Jaemin in question had sat down beside Hyuck on the couch, their thighs side by side. There was brotherhood in humiliation, you guessed. 

“Open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” You answered Jaemin immediately. They both watched as Donghyuck lifted his damp fingers to your lips, your tongue coming out to lap them clean.

“Good girl,” Jaemin sighed, looking down at you with a proud sense of awe. Donghyuck had taken this moment to tilt your head down. Eagerly, you took his cock into your mouth, no questions asked.

"So _good_. She is so fucking pretty on her knees, with a cock in her mouth,” he groaned, working it in and out past your lips. With that little praise, you were spurred to do even better, willing him to praise you again.

“Yeah, she _really_ likes that,” Jaemin smiled, reaching out to stroke your cheek. At some point he had pulled out his own member, working it at this sight of you sucking off one of his closest friends. “Noona loves sucking dick. She’s so damn good at it.” 

"You know, you're always so nice in our lessons. So sweet, so fucking patient," Donghyuck hissed, panting lightly as he thrust into your mouth. "I've always wondered what you'd look like if I could fuck this pretty mouth of yours. Lucky me."

"Fucking gorgeous right?" Jaemin grinned, watching intently the way Hyuck ravaged your throat. As much as he loved absolutely destroying you, he was never this rough with your mouth. He was starting to wonder why since you seemed to be enjoying it.

This went on for some time, you using all your skills to make Hyuck feel good. Jaw aching, you tilted off him, changing back to your hand. You had barely taken a breath when Donghyuck had shoved his cock back into your half-open mouth. You coughed around him, slapping a hand against his thigh to push him back. A bubble of spit bloomed and dribbled down your chin, landing with a soft splat on your exposed cleavage _._ You glared up at his handsome face and he giggled back. "Noona, are you mad at me? Am I making a mess?"

"I wasn't ready, asshole," you huffed, the back of your hand coming up to wipe your messy face. Donghyuck laughed, tugging you by the neck to firmly press your lips together. You still frowned and it only seemed to encourage him even more. As he released you, he licked over your parted lips, some of the saliva coating you transferring onto his chin.

"So our little princess can talk back?" he purred, taking a second to bite at your puffed out bottom lip. "You know, you’re really cute when you’re mad. I’m going to have so much fun fucking that pretty pussy of yours after I’m done with this pretty mouth. I'm going to make you come so hard you'll pass out but you’re going to have to earn it. You got that, _Noona_?"

You had never in your life been threatened with an orgasm. You had never imagined Lee Donghyuck, NCT's sunflower Haechan, would be the one to do it either. Smiling and feeling a little lightheaded, you muttered, “You really think you’re that good?”

His purrs were gentle but his eyes were narrowed. “Trust me. You’re going to beg me to let you come.”

Donghyuck held you off him by the scruff of your neck, lazily tapping the tip about your cheeks and chin. He let it rest on your lip, feeling the warmth of your breath tickle against him. You hummed softly, your mouth opening. 

"Look at her getting needy," he chuckled, eyeing you with more intense scrutiny. He didn’t let you have right away and instead was smearing his precum over one cheekbone and then the other. "You know this morning, Noona, when you said you'd help in any way you could, is this what you meant?"

He went back to fucking your face but looking up through your damp lashes, it was Jaemin that caught your eye. You could tell he was close by the way his eyes were glazed watching Hyuck thrust into your mouth. The sight of his softly opened lips as he worked his cock sent a fire racing toward your already wet lower regions and you cried out around Donghyuck’s charging member.

“Wait, Hyuck,” he breathed, reaching out towards you. “Let me have her.”

Donghyuck, knowing he wasn’t as near, didn’t argue. Jaemin tugged you towards the fist he was pumping around his erection. Greedy, you shuffled towards him, knowing he was ready to cum at any moment’s notice. His hands in your hair tightened as he pushed you down quickly over him. He lasted two thrusts before he came, hard, spilling himself into your throat with a groan. You gulped, swallowing down as much as you could. Sighing, he flopped back into the couch. His hand stroked your head as he panted and praised you. The rest lasted for a few minutes before Hyuck began to get impatient. He was still hard as a rock and nowhere near done.

“Bedroom. Now.”

Tangling your fingers in his, the brunette young man pulled you to your feet. He waited a moment for Jaemin to sluggishly stand and then link with your other hand. The three of you walked in a chain towards Jaemin’s bedroom. Donghyuck tugged you towards the bed and laid down, pulling you so you were on your hands and knees above him. His nimble fingers stroked as much of you he could reach, even pulled a hand back to smack at your ass. " _That_ was for calling me an asshole."

Donghyuck pressed his hot mouth against yours. He used his tongue like he used his cock. It was forward, aggressive, insistent for any and all the attention it could get. He didn’t seem to care that only moments ago had Jaemin busted a nut in your mouth either. It probably spurred him on.

Speaking of, you had lost track of Jaemin at this point, focusing on not drowning in the tidal wave that was Lee Donghyuck. What could you even focus on? His soft, plush mouth rolling against yours? The hands squeezing around your ass, rearing back on occasion to give you a spank? Or maybe the thigh between your legs, the firm muscle squeezing and contracting against your lace covered sex?

A gentle pair of lips at the base of your spine reminded you that you weren’t alone. Jaemin’s mouth travelled lower down, his heavy tongue licking a long line up the back of your thigh. He bit into the soft fleshy part just at the base of your ass, a few inches from Hyuck’s harshly gripping fingers. You jolted and Hyuck grinned. It felt like you were a string being pulled on either end by two charging horses, ready to snap. Jaem’s familiar hands pulled down your pink thong and you noticed he left the garters _on_. He was more delicate when he helped you unbuckle and remove your heels. That was the last coherent thought you had before he was lapping at your core. 

Fuck.

You could do little else but wail into Donghyuck's mouth, his arms moving to hold you tightly to his chest, keeping you from wiggling away from Jaemin's ravenous mouth. He had positioned his thigh out of the way and you only could only envision how Jaem looked kneeling between two sets of legs and eating your pussy. His hands had replaced his bandmate’s on your ass, guiding your hips back into his face, pressing his tongue deep into you.

"She's so soaked," Jaemin groaned from out of view, taking a deep breath as if he had come up from underwater. You were once again filled with a pair of fingers, but these were ones that knew exactly where your spot was. The pleasure had your eyes rolling up into your skull.

"You should see her face, Nana," Donghyuck panted, biting at his lower lip as your eyes teared up, the closer you got to your end. He kissed the moistness at your cheeks, licking over the seam of your pouting, moaning mouth.

"I bet she looks like a treat," Jaemin beamed, twisting his wrist at an angle that made you gasp loudly again. "She’s always so pretty when she comes. Makes me want to make her do it again and again and _again."_

"Does Noona feel good?" Donghyuck breathed, kissing your gasping lips. You nodded, too fucked out to speak. “I bet it feels so good. You want to cum right? You want Nana to make that soaking pussy even wetter?”

Jaem had stuffed you with two fingers, thumb strumming your clit. His wandering tongue was between your cheeks, teasing at your backdoor. All you could go was take it. Eyes squeezed tight, you nodded.

"Don't let her, Nana. Don’t let her cum. I want to fuck her when she's desperate."

Jaemin froze and your eyes flashed open, the loss of stimulation and your ruined orgasm leaving you reeling. It was like being doused in ice cold water. “What the fuck, Donghyuck?!”

He didn’t care to give you an answer, instead pushing you off him so he had room to pull off his shirt and jeans. Jaemin, at some point out of your eyesight, had already undressed down to his boxers and stood, arms crossed, at the side of the bed. You moved to finger yourself and he tutted, snatching your hand away from your sex.

“Don’t be a brat,” he scolded, wagging a finger at you. You bit your lip and whined, something you knew Jaem loved to see when he scolded you, and spread your legs slowly. You were hoping he would have mercy and get you off, since Hyuck wouldn’t.

“Awww, my pretty baby. Do you want me to touch your little pussy?” he smiled, getting on his knees on the bed and slinking towards you. You nodded, pouting, as his fingers went up to settle on your neck. Looking down at his hand at your throat and following the line to the skin of his bare torso, all of it looked so smooth and unblemished. You wanted to kiss every inch of him. He applied the smallest squeeze of pressure, taking your lips to his own and you could taste your own sex. His tongue rolled into your mouth as his other hand went back to your clit. Donghyuck was now fully naked and got back on the bed to join you both as he pulled on a condom. You were watching him from the corner of your eye, a smug sense of delight filling you when a firm smack to your pussy had you snapping back into reality. 

“Arghh!” You couldn’t even pretend to not be surprised. Jaemin’s hand gripped you harder by the throat, choking you harshly, as he dealt three more slaps to your lower lips in quick succession. You were so soaked down there it made a loud, wet sound every time.

“What baby? You wanted me to touch your pussy. Was that not it?” he teased, grinning down at your gasping face. Hyuck laughed loudly, tugging you by your leg so you slumped onto your back. He was still laughing as he nudged your thighs apart, settling himself between them. You hated the look on his gorgeous face and he did little to hide it, unhooking your bra so your breast bounced free. Even as his cock pushed into your sex, he still grinned, thoroughly pleased with the situation. Jaemin had very clearly shown where his allegiance lied. 

“What’s your colour?” Jaem asked, as the hot, red tip of Donghyuck’s cock already sat most of the way into your pussy, stretching you open.

Through sniffles and spluttered coughs, you managed a reply. “Green.”

“See Nana. The little slut likes it after all.” You wanted to be bratty and proud, but as soon as Hyuck entered you, pussy so wet he managed it in one slick thrust, you were done for.

As NCT’s Haechan, Donghyuck was probably one of the more underrated dancers in the group. When other fans noticed the more flashier members, his skill came in the incredible amounts of control he had over his body. He was currently using all that talent to split you in half with his cock. His hips worked in waves, thrusts powerful and never ending. One hand came up to grip the headboard, giving him better leverage and you keened. Getting tired of your volume, Jaemin slyly stuck his fingers into your mouth so you slobbered around them. 

With already being edged twice, Hyuck’s strokes were quickly fanning a fire in your loins. You salivated around the presence in your mouth and tightened your legs around his waist, bucking into him to chase after the high you were craving. Tilting his head so he could stare right into your eyes, Donghyuck fucked you mercilessly, pushing you closer into an orgasm. A dark look flashed in his eyes and you tensed, already anticipating what he was about to. And absolutely hating it.

Even though you figured it would happen, you still screamed a loud howl as he stopped, completely bottoming out in your overly tender pussy. Jaemin had tugged his hand clear. Lucky, as you would probably have bitten down on them if he was a second slower. This was the _third_ time now that you had been left hanging. You tried to buck your hips over his cock, desperate for more stimulation. Hyuck clamped his hands into the pockets of your knees, trapping you in place so you couldn't and leaving you completely at his mercy. "No, no! You bastard! Fucking asshole!"

Hyuck laughed manically at your rage and kept rocking his pelvis, making his cock roll against the walls of your pussy. "I think you've spoiled her Jaem. She's too used to having her way. A little 'no' and look how she's acting."

You were on the brink of sobbing now, too many senses firing, too much stimulation to your pulsing sex and too full from the thick dick that stuffed you to the hilt. You were definitely ready to beg.

"I can't help spoiling her. I love giving her what she wants. My greedy girl," Jaemin smiled, leaning down to kiss your still grimacing mouth. As he kissed you, he circled his wet fingers around the closet nipple to his side. Even that could have set you off if not for Donghyuck’s teeth scraping over your ankle, keeping you focused.

"You get everything you want don't you, little princess? Well now you're going to show me how much you want this cock.” He had started up again but at a snail’s pace, sawing in and out of you. It drove you nuts. "Remember what I said. If you want me to let you come, you've got to earn it. Beg."

You looked from him to Jaemin and back again, tears streaming now from the edging and babbled incoherently. "Please Hyuckie! Please let me cum. Please fuck my pussy. I’m sorry! Nana! Baby! Please, I need it! I'm begging, ple-"

The rest of your words had caught in your throat. With a burst of energy you weren’t expecting, Donghyuck pounded your pussy, hips tilted up so there was a consistent pressure against your clit. You couldn’t think, you just laid there, moaning and taking it, as Jaemin watched, once again idly stroking his erection. While your loins were being sprinted to an orgasm, Hyuck whispered filthy words into your ear, spurring on himself or you, you weren’t even sure.

“So fucking tight- gotta fuck you open, right princess? Get you ready for Nana to cum into your spoilt little pussy. Look at you, so fucked out you can’t even speak. I told you I was going to make you beg.” 

“It's so fucking g-good!” you cursed. 

Your nails dragged at his back, eyes clenched tight so you could focus on the super charged orgasm that was boiling just below the surface. You were so close you could taste it. A loud moan had your teary eyes blinking open again. Donghyuck stared down at you, his long hair flopping in time with his manic thrusts. “Cum, princess. Be a good fucking girl and cum.”

It was like a firework had gone off in your head. One moment you were on Earth and the next you were hurtling through to another plane of existence. Your body had arched with the force of your orgasm, pussy desperately gripping Hyuck as deep as you could get him. He gasped at the feeling, then groaned, finally releasing. Messily, he slammed his hips into yours, a loud wail leaving your lips at every moment. Maybe you didn't exactly pass out, but you certainly lost consciousness for a few seconds.

As you came to your senses, the sweaty tan youth above you was resting his forehead against your own, hair dripping sweat onto your clavicle. “Fuck, that was good.”

“My turn.”

You could barely think straight, your head filled with cotton wool soft thoughts and delicious pleasure. Donghyuck flopped to his back, out of the way, as Jaemin shuffled between your open legs, peering down at your sweat covered body. Hooking his hands into the backs of your knees, he pushed your thighs gently to your chest, ankles dangling in the air as he spread you wide. Breathing heavily, Jaemin stared at the dripping mess of your quivering sex. Part of his deal was that he didn't let Haechan cum inside you and you wondered if he regretted it, if he was picturing what you would look like filled with another man's cum.

“I’m been waiting to fuck this pretty pussy," Jaemin smiles, and you cream. Maybe they were right. Maybe you really _couldn’t_ get enough.

Letting your legs fall back to the bed, he kissed you, excited and intense, hands fondling over your breasts before squeezing them sharply. The head of his erection brushed against your slit, sending a shudder straight through your body. His thrusts smeared his arousal with your own, making you groan.

“Hyuckie got you so ready for me. This pussy is so hot,” he purred, sinking himself shallowly into you. Your legs raised to tangle around his waist, keening as he continued to fuck you, firm but slow. Already his cheeks and ears were flushed, the soft look in his eyes letting you know how far gone he was.

Jaemin knew anything and everything there was to get you off. His hips rolled against you at just the right angle, a hand slipping into the tight space between you to thumb at your clit. Your legs tightened around him in response, gasping as you felt the familiar heat build up once more. A constant stream of tears started, spurned by the rich, delicious pleasure your lover was giving you. Still tingling from the back of your previous earth-shattering orgasm, it felt like Jaem was fucking you a through a thick, pink fog. You heard Jaemin and Donghyuck’s voices but they felt almost miles away.

"Look at you crying for our cocks. You're our little slut, aren't you?" the brunette hissed, smacking at your breast so it wobbled and bounced. He leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth, letting it go with a pop and you whined.

"She's perfect," Jae panted. The grip he held on the back of your thighs as he pounded into you was remarkable. The next day, you knew you were going to have ten little purple ovals in those spots. You wouldn't be able to wear skirts for a week. "100% fucking perfect. She can have all the cock she wants. I'll give it to her. I'll fucking fill her up."

“Fill me up…” you groaned, reaching up to pull him so you were face to face.

"My perfect, pretty girl," he gasped, leaning down to kiss your lips, your face, your neck, anywhere he could reach. "Nana loves you so much baby. You take this big cock so well."

Donghyuck laid himself sluggishly beside you both, snuggling so close the feel of his body on your left side was almost scorching. He was close enough that as he whispered, the breath tickled against your ear. 

"Look at you. I filled you up and you can't wait until Nana fills you again. You love being used," he breathed. Jaemin was resting his head against your chest, Donghyuck's whispers making him thrust at you even harder. "I want to see you fuck her from behind.”

You thought your heart would break when Jaemin slid out of you. With no resistance, he placed you tenderly onto your stomach, tilting you so your ass was bent to the air, breasts pressed into the fabric of the bed sheet. “Like this?”

“Yeah. Perfect.”

Inch by aching inch, Jaem filled you again, your lips already plump and sensitive from the endless fucking. In this position, his chest against your back, his cock went even deeper still, so deep it felt like you could feel the pulsing end of his member in your chest. You weren’t sure when it started but you were moaning, long and loud, crying at how good every part of you felt.

“You know, princess,” Donghyuck hummed, once again maneuvering himself so he could look you right in the eyes. “I think Nana needs to hear how much you want his cum.”

You tilted your face to his, taking in the half lidded eyes, kiss-bruised lips and you crumbled. You weren’t going to be told twice. “I want it Nana. Fill my pussy up! Please give me your cum!”

“Yeah, baby? You want this load, pretty girl?” His pounding had gotten more furious in this position, addicted to the tight squeeze of your pussy and the sight of you so submissive beneath him.

"Please! Yes! Fill me up Nana! Please." Farewell dignity. So long sanity. It was nice knowing them both.

"Mmmmm, my pretty little Noona. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you beg this hard, baby. I think I like it,” Jaemin hissed through gritted teeth, gripping the fleshy parts of your hips even harder. “I am going to fucking _drown_ this pussy.”

The orgasm Hyuck gave you felt like coming over the edge of a big drop on a rollercoaster. One moment you were clinging onto the tracks, the next, spiraling into an insane rush of heat, pleasure and adrenaline. Cumming with Jaemin was like being crushed. You were a balloon clasped tightly between two hands that were determined to get you to explode. He squeezed every part he could reach, pushing your deeper and deeper into the mattress, almost smothering you. Pinned beneath him, there was little else you could do besides let him ravage you, hands clasped tighter to your breasts as his teeth scraped across the back of your neck. Jaem was pressure and pleasure from all sides and even inside your head, fucking you until your mind was blown. Your eyes opened and met Hyuck’s grinning face and the sudden embarrassment you got from him watching you so openly enjoying your pleasure had you stumbling into your orgasm. You came with a silent scream, mouth open in a grimace. The rush of euphoria started in your sex but then grew, filling up every space in your body, flooding you with a bliss so good you felt high.

Jaemin’s hips continued to build up, getting sharper and harder. Your jolting, squeezing body set him off and he couldn’t help but release himself into you with a loud groan. The feel of his cum coating your insides pushed you into little aftershocks, hips jerking back into his cock, setting you off all over again. You were shaky, breathless and completely exhausted. Not to mention thoroughly well fucked.

A pair of lips gently slotted against your own, stealing away your breath. Your eyes had closed but you were sure it was Donghyuck, Jaem still panting into the crook of your neck. The long limbed young man slid out of you, letting you both tumble into the mattress. Aside from all the sweat, your face was covered snot and tears and a sticky feeling coated your inner thighs. You felt gross. And you were too damn tired to do anything about it.

"Noona…" Jaem purred, pulling you closer with a pale arm. You blinked up at his smiling face, the hair stuck to his sodden brow and hummed, happy. His hand moved lower to prod at your pussy, feeling around the wetness of both your arousal leaking from your sex. "You did so well for us baby."

His delicate fingers came up towards your lips and you could see the sheen of his cum on the tips. Obedient as always, you parted your lips for him, taking them into your mouth. It was tart and sweet. Strange and yet familiar. You loved it.

"Noona is so pretty and so sexy and mine, right?" Jaemin whispered and you nodded, whimpering around the fingers on your tongue. "Donghyuck can't even get enough. He wishes he could have you like this but Noona only loves Nana, yes?"

"Only loves… Nana…" That was the limit of your current capacity for speaking and you guessed from his smile he was satisfied. Removing his hand, he slipped his tongue in your mouth as he held you to him _._ It was tender the way he kissed you, full of praise and pride. 

You didn't know Donghyuck had left the room but you noticed as he reentered, a warm washcloth in hand. He gently wiped at your tear stained cheeks first, before mopping up between your thighs. Jaemin also got a polite rub down. He tilted your head away from Jaemin and forwards so he could tip a water bottle to your lips. When you were done, Jaem downed the rest, happy to let Donghyuck handle aftercare for the both of you. When he climbed back onto the bed, he brought the clean top sheet back with him, someone kicking it off the bed some point earlier.

"Can I be littlest spoon?" You cracked open an eye to see Hyuck kneeling awkwardly beside you. He had just near bullied you into your current state of euphoria and _now_ he was shy? He smiled and it was the same sweet, shyness that you had seen this morning. You didn't need any encouragement before you had opened your arms, letting him nuzzle into your breasts. 

"Thank you, Noona."

"Hmmn?"

"For now, for trusting me, for this morning."

You wanted to say he was welcome, that you were happy, that you were also grateful. You only had just about enough strength to smile and press an awkward kiss to the top of his head. You felt him chuckle.

"I told you she was a good girl," Jaemin purred, head buried in the back of your neck.

One of the large brown eyes peering up from your chest under a too long fringe winked. "I'm still undecided about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I said neither of them are my biases in NCT................................ (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> Edit (more like a P.P.S.): I feel like I'm always pretty self depreciating with my writing. The fics that I like writing no one responds to so I just get confused as to what's good or not, or what I should keep going or let go. I have so many things ready to post and I don't know if I like anything. Maybe I should just keep doing these longer stories instead of chaptered things? Even though this was so exhausting <°(>~<)°> Just thinking out loud!


End file.
